


Five times Bones denied there relationship, and one time he admitted it.

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always reluctant to admit his feelings, until it mattered most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bones denied there relationship, and one time he admitted it.

5.

"Doctor McCoy," Christine greeted him, as he entered the med bay from what had been a very, very long night. Jim had  kept him awake for most of it, either through seduction or through sleep-talking.

"Mornin' Chapel." He greeted her.

"Are you well?" She asked.

He nodded. "Very well, thank you ma'am."

"And the Captain?" She continued.

He frowned. "How should I know?"

"Well..." Chapel prused her lips. "Aren't you two-"

"We're not dating."

4.

"Here for my physical, doctor." Carol said, standing in the middle of med bay with a PADD clutched to her stomach. "If you've got the time."

"Sure." Bones nodded. "Take a seat."

She nodded, hopping up onto of the many empty beds. "You know," She began slowly, as he shuffled around looking for his PADD. "There've been a lot of rumors about you and the Captain, and-"

"We're not dating."

3.

"Doctor McCoy." Uhura called over comm late into his shift one evening.

Bones answered. "Uhura?"

"Your boyfriend- I mean, the Captain wants to see you on the bridge."

"We're not dating!"

2.

"Jesus, kid, what happened?"

The crack along the skin of Chekov's forehead that was spewing blood suggested something nasty. He was glad he had  come to see him, rather than going to the on-duty doctor.

"Accident." Chekov replied. "The captain told me to find you instead of Dr Royce. He trust you a lot more-"

Chekov's raised eyebrows and small smile made the doctor frown.

"We're _not_ dating!"

1.

"The next person who tries to insinute that's there's something going on between me and that jackass is gonna get punched." Bones muttered on afternoon, as him and Scotty sat down in enginerring, a glass of scotch nursed by each.

Scotty shrugged a little. "Well y'know, McCoy-" He began, pausing to take a drink. "You don't exactly help yourself out at all-"

" _We're not dating!_ "

0\. "The captain got himself into this situation, Doctor." Spock informed McCoy. "He went into uncharted territory alone. He has instructed us not to follow. And as Captain, we must follow his orders."

"God dammit Spock he's obviously in trouble!" McCoy yelled.

Spock replied calmly, "If he is in trouble, he will send a distress call, doctor. It is not for you to decide if he is in trouble or not."

"Listen here you green blooded asshole, Jim has went out there on his own he has no way to contact the bridge if his comms go down, so I'm going to say this once and once only- _get in there and get my boyfriend back_."


End file.
